Life is for Living
by Arrabella Arithmancy
Summary: Thanks to Earthwalk, I can officially say that this fic is spelling error free! (hopefully) Anyway, review!!!!!! I beg!!!! I plead!!!!! I grovel!!!!!!! I check my e-mail five million times looking for review alert!


**Life is for the Living  
by AArithmancy**  
  
AN: Please read this slowly, don't rush through it**. And remember to review!**  
  
Walking briskly down the corridor, Professor Minerva McGonagall nearly slammed into a student. Exasperated, she began to speak without even seeing who it was she spoke to. "Really! Standing right in the middle of the hall! Must I remind you, class began a full five min-" She cut off abruptly when she saw who it was. The deep shadows under the eyes and the echoing pain in her features were easily recognized, having been a well-known sight around Hogwarts for six months. An apology was murmured, and the student went her painful way.  
Professor McGonagall sighed, and shook her head slightly. _Poor Ginny_. _Ever since word came that Ron was killed by the Death Eaters, she's been a shadow herself._  
  
After leaving her teacher behind Ginny walked a little ways, listening to the classes behind the doors, turned down a side corridor, leaned against the wall and began to cry, tears trickling down her pale face. This was a pastime she occupied herself with so often in the past months that her eyes began to feel like they had never been dry. She slid to the floor as racking sobs burst forth and her thoughts turned to the subject that never really left her mind. _Oh, Ron, why did you go? Why did you leave me? Ron, my brother, I need you! I can't stand to live without you! What can I do? I never thought it would be like this, Ron! I never thought we'd be touched! Death was something in fairy tales, or something that happened to old people. Not us, Ron! We were invincible, remember! What happened?_  
Ginny and Ron had always shared a close bond, although through all of their bickering and teasing hardly anyone would have guessed. When Ginny had been trapped by Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, she had only wished for Ron. Not even for Harry, her dashing hero with the eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad whom she had long admired, but for Ron. Strong, solid Ron, her big brother. Someone who had always shielded her, had always protected her. Warm Ron, always with his affectionate glance reserved for his little sis. As memories flooded in vivid, living (_Oh, LIVING_) pictures, she resumed her crying, which had tapered off, with even more force. She buried her head in her arms and drowned in a pool of regrets. _What happened to the long summer days, with Fred and George playing jokes and doing charms while we read poems aloud? What happened to the secret sibling expeditions into the forest? What happened to the long rainy days, teasing the attic ghoul and dreaming of stacks of galleons? What happened, Ron? _Wallowing in the past, Ginny had forgotten the present. She began reciting poetry to herself, all the poems she and Ron had ever memorized, and rested on its gentle flow of precious words, repeated from a time long gone. One in particular came forward, and she recited that, too. _The time has come, the walrus said, To talk of many things. _Ginny smiled a little at that, remembering how Ron had acted out the part of the Walrus as they recited, acting the part of the con man, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, whispering conspirationally. She sank into the warm memory, and was shocked out of it by a voice.  
"...Of ships, of shoes, of ceiling wax, of cabbages, and kings."  
_What?_ _What's happening? _ A warmth filled her, as if she had downed an entire butterbeer in a single gulp. She felt strong arms surrounding her, pulling her to her feet from her position slumped against the wall. She sank into the warm hug, surprised. She looked down and recognized a pair of familiar, freckled brown arms. She slowly turned, still in the embrace, and sighed in relief at the figure holding her.  
"Ron." Her voice was scratchy from the little use it had received recently. "You've come to take me away with you. Finally." She hugged him, feeling that this was the end, that she would be released from her painful life, and was startled by his reply.  
"No, Gin. It's not your time. I'm only allowed to see you this once, because you've stopped living and you have such a life ahead of you. Don't let me, your memories of me, stop you. I couldn't bear it if I felt it was my fault."  
"But Ron, I can't go on! Not without you!" A single tear dropped down, dripping unmaidenly off the end of her snub, freckled nose. Ron laughed, and wiped the offending tear away.  
"Don't cry, Ginny! Life isn't for crying, life is for sunshine, and laughter and love!"  
"But I can't enjoy anything when I know you should have been here to enjoy it with me! I can't do anything without you, Ron! None of the others understand, not even Harry!" Her voice took on a plaintive note at the end, the despairing plea of one who has lost all hope.  
Ron tried to smile a little, but tears welled up in his own eyes. Trying to cover up, he attempted to joke. "What, no protective me to check out your boyfriends, make sure they're worthy of my darling sister?" Ginny laughed a little, and Ron continued, gratified with this small success. "Hey. If you want advice, follow this. Life is for living! Make the most of it. Don't cry for me, Ginny. Never cry for me, or the past. Remember, The rain falls/To water the meadows." Ron quoted another of their poems, one of the many they had spent hours memorizing, out in the summer sunshine. "Don't water it with your tears, Ginny. Let the rain. The rain will fall, but the tears don't have to. They shouldn't have to. There's no reason to cry, Ginny. I'm happy, you can be, too. Make the most of life, Ginny! Live it to the fullest! I'll be watching." With these last words, Ron started fading out, leaving Ginny, but Ginny desperately grabbed hold of his arm.   
"Ron, wait!" He stopped, and solidified.  
"What, Ginny? What's the matter?"  
Ginny, began to cry again. "I can't, Ron, you know I can't. Without you, where will I turn? What should I look to?" Her plea became more desperate, begging not to be left alone. Ron seemed to read her thoughts.  
"Ginny, where have we always turned to? Look to the skies. Look to the skies and know you will never be alone. I will always be there. I'll be there in the summer sky, the still warmth of the summer sun. I'll be there in the colorful displays of autumn, in the whispering wind. I'll be there in winter and spring, in the rains and snow and gentle mist. I'll be there for you, Ginny. I'll always be there, watching over you. Make me proud. Live life for me, as a tribute to our memories together. For I'll know. I'll watch. Forever." With those final words, Ron faded out, leaving Ginny standing alone in the empty corridor. Yet, she knew she wasn't alone. She never would be. Never truly, for Ron was there, watching her. Watching her always, to make sure she made the most of life. Bravely, she wiped her face free of tears, took a deep breath, faced the empty stretch of hallway, and began to walk off, holding her head high, ready to make the most of life. For her brother, Ron. Forever.


End file.
